Eur. Pat. Appl. EP 190,015 claims compounds of formula I, in which Z is oxygen or sulfur, n is one of the integers 2, 3, 4 or 5, and R is 4-aryl-1-piperazinyl, 4-aryl-1-piperidinyl or 4-aryl-1,2,5,6-tetrahydro-1-pyridyl, as antipsychotic agents ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,390 claims compounds of formula II as antipsychotic agents by virtue of their dopamine autoreceptor agonist activity. In formula II Het is selected from a group of heterocycles which includes the 2,3-pyrano, 2,3-oxo-4,5-dihydrofuro moieties. X is carbon or nitrogen and A is phenyl or phenyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower thioalkoxy, halogen or trifluoromethyl, or A is 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halogen, or A is 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl or 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halogen, or A is 2-pyrazinyl or 2-pyrazinyl substituted by lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or halogen or A is 2- or 3-thienyl or 2- or 3-thienyl substituted by lower alkyl or hydrogen, or A is 2- or 3-furanyl or 2- or 3-furanyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen, or A is 2- or 5-thiazolyl or 2- or 5-thiazolyl substituted by lower alkyl or halogen. ##STR3##
European Patent Application EP 175,541 discloses a series of aminoalkoxybenzopyranones of formula III, useful as antipsychotic and anxiolytic agents, in which R.sup.1 is aryl or heteroaryl piperazinyl or piperidinyl, R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, trifluoromethyl, or lower alkoxy, and n is an integer from 2 to 5. ##STR4##
European Patent Application EP 170,213 discloses a series of glutarimide derivatives of benzodioxan methanamine as antianxiety and antihypertensive agents. Fozard et. al. Br. J. Pharmacol. 90,273P (1987) disclose 8-[4-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethylamino)butyl]-8-azaspiro[4.5]decane-7,9-dio ne (MDL 72832) as a selective and stereospecific [(-)-MDL 72832 binds 32 times as much as the dextrorotary isomer at the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor site] ligand for 5-HT.sub.1A receptors. ##STR5##
European Patent EP 236,930 discloses a series of 2-substituted-alkyl-1,2-benzisothiazole-3-one 1,1-dioxide derivatives useful as anxiolytic and antihypertensive agents. Specifically claimed is 2-(4-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiox-2-yl)methylamino)butyl)-1,2-benzisothiazol -3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide. ##STR6##
Netherlands 6,407,012 claims compounds of general formula IV, in which R, R1 and R2 are H, halogen, (1-6C) alkyl, or (1-6C) alkoxy and n is an integer 2-6, as calming, hypnotic and hypotensive agents. Jpn. Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 58,219,114 claims similar compounds in which two oxygen substituents in the phenoxy moiety are joined by a methylene, ethylene, or propylene bridge. ##STR7##